


The Bringer of Peace

by jlstreck



Series: Avengers One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Slash, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Music, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://jlstreck.tumblr.com/post/125771534536/the-love-of-a-mostly-ex-assassin"> an Ask & Answer on Tumblr.</a></p><p>Bucky discovers that playing the piano helps him cope with his PTSD, but is determined not to make a nuisance of himself in the tower. Tony finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bringer of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Set several months after Captain America: The Winter Soldier and ignoring the events of Age of Ultron and pending events of Civil War.

Standing in the kitchen, Tony revels in his latest cup of coffee. Having finished his latest project, but still too keyed up to sleep, he’d emerged to find an empty living area. A quick check with JARVIS confirmed Steve had accompanied Bucky for his latest therapy session, leaving Tony alone since the other Avengers were currently scattered.

Hearing the elevator doors open, Steve’s voice filtered out toward him.

“We could have gotten something nicer. That little thing won’t do your playing justice from what I heard today.”

“It’s fine, Stevie. It’s bad enough that Tony had to take me in like an orphaned stray, I’m not going to spend his money on some unnecessary thing just to make me feel better.”

Part of Tony wants to come out of the kitchen and see what they’re talking about, but he knows Bucky is likely to clam up if he knows he has an audience. Whatever it’s about, at least he’s talking to Steve.

“It’s not unnecessary. Not if it’s helping. You said yourself this is the first thing he’s had you try that has actually helped. That’s a huge step.” Steve’s voice is all concern and frustration.

“And I”m sure this little thing will do just fine. I can play in our room or the bathroom where it won’t interrupt people. I’m enough of a hassle already.”

The conversation cuts off as the pair shut the door to Steve’s room. The room Bucky has insisted on staying in from the beginning because he doesn’t need to talk up any more room than necessary.

Tony stares blankly at the cup in his hands, trying to process what he’s just heard.

Bucky thinks he’s in the way.

Bucky think his comfort is not important.

Bucky found something that helps him cope, and is downplaying it to avoid being a nuisance.

Guilt washes over Tony. He knows how that feels. He remembers never being enough. Always being in the way. Trying so hard to be who he thought Howard wanting him to be, and then even hard to be invisible when he failed yet again.

Like hell will he sit idly by and let someone else feel like that in his tower.

“JARVIS.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What were they talking about? What did they have with them?”

“It appeared to be a small keyboard. Barely more than a toy if you ask me.”

Hmmm. A keyboard. Bucky must have been playing the piano. Unexpected, but not at all unwelcome. Tony always loved piano music even if he could never be bothered to learn himself. Regardless, it could have been a trombone and he would still be headed the same direction.

“JARVIS.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We need a piano. The nicest one you can find. Delivered immediately.” Tony paused for a second. “And every piece of sheet music they’ve got.”

“Absolutely, sir.” Tony smiles at the blatant approval in his AI’s voice.

Meandering to the living area, he starts considering placement.

“Sir, Jacobs Brothers will be delivering within the hour.”

“Excellent, J. It’s amazing how fast money will make people move.”

“Indeed sir. Might I suggest a location near the windows? I believe it would be conducive to relaxation, and it would provide ideal lighting should Captain Rogers wish to make a sketch of the scene.”

“Good thinking.” Tony quickly starts shoving chairs around. “Hey J, make sure the super soldiers don’t come out until we’re ready.”

“As you wish sir.”

Forty five minutes later, Tony is showing the delivery team off the freight elevator. Less than twenty minutes later, he’s shaking their hands, assuring them they will be receiving a request for ongoing delivery of new sheet music as soon as he ascertains the pianists preferences, and watching them disappear behind the closing elevator doors.

Rushing back to where the piano sits, looking like it’s just waiting to be played, Tony decides to drag a table over to spread out the assortment of sheet music that came in a large box. There’s plenty of variety so hopefully Bucky will find something to his taste.

“Well done, sir. Might I recommend I place an order for pizza for dinner so you have a valid reason to retrieve Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes?”

“Genius! You know what to order.”

Tony heads down the hall, pausing to listen to the sound of Bucky playing the keyboard. He recognizes the tune and the obvious skill behind the playing despite the poor sound quality of the instrument. With that thing it’s amazing it even sounds like music.

Knocking on the door, Tony frowns when the music stops abruptly.

“Come on in.” Steve’s voice calls, knowing there is no one else in the tower except Tony.

Opening the door and stepping in, Tony’s eyes go straight to Bucky. The soldier is turned away from the desk, a small frown on his face.

“I’m sorry. Was it too loud?” He looks up at Tony with sad eyes.

“Not at all. Couldn’t hear it until I was at the door.” Tony reassured him. “Sounds like you know what you’re doing though. Anyway, I came to drag you two out to the living room for pizza and socialization. I’ve been down in the workshop for too long, and someone keeps telling me I’m supposed to find a balance. Something about not becoming a hermit.” He grins at Steve as the super soldier hastily shuts his sketchbook, setting it aside.

“I could eat.” Steve heads for the door.

“Me too.” Bucky rises, following behind.

Heading toward the living area, Bucky trails just behind the other two, so it’s Steve that spots the new addition first. Tony catches his sideways glance, and winks.

“I was thinking we could use something to class the joint up a bit.” When they’ve gotten closer, he gives a small nod, and smiles when Steve takes the cue and steps aside so Bucky can see.

Whatever he was going to say next is lost as he watches Bucky step forward, seemingly drawn toward the instrument.

“Tony?” Stark’s name comes out as a choked question. Bucky’s hand stretches forward, stopping with his fingers millimeters away from touching the shiny black surface. Turning his head back toward the billionaire, he stumbles over his questions. “How? Why?”

“I might have overheard you when you came in earlier. Something about playing helping.”

“But …”

“I know.” Tony stops him before he can argue. “But I get it, you know. The PTSD. The need to find something to make the spinning stop. The creating, the constant tinkering, that’s how I try to cope.”

“But it’s too much.” Bucky’s eyes are blown wide. He may not know the dollar value of the grand piano sitting in front of them, but he’s not stupid. He knows it’s more than he has to his name.

“Not really. From what little I heard before I knocked, it sounds like you’ll do it justice.” He steps closer, nudging Bucky toward the piano bench. “You can touch it.”

As Bucky lets himself get absorbed in gently caressing the keys, Tony looks to the Captain. He sees the tears pooling in the corner of the blue eyes, further reassurance that this is the right decision.

“Thank you.” Steve mouths in a soundless whisper.

Tony waves him off. He didn’t do this so they would thank him. When the elevator chimes, indicating the arrival of their dinner, Steve bolts for it before Tony can stop him.

“Tony?” Bucky’s soft call brings his attention back. “You really didn’t have to …”

He holds his hand up to silence the soldier as he steps closer. His hands drop to the table where he can idly shuffle through sheet music and pretend he’s not about to get all emotional.

“Listen closely, because I’m normally allergic to feelings, so I only want to say this once. First, I wasn’t kidding earlier. My PTSD has got to be a walk in the park compared to yours, but I know enough to know that when you find that thing that calms you down, you embrace it. Second, what I overheard earlier felt like a fucking punch to the gut. Definitely not cool. You are not an orphaned stray that I keep around out of pity. You are not an annoyance or an inconvenience. I know how it feels to think you are though.”

He chances a quick glance at Bucky’s face and sees the surprise there. “You and I have more in common than people would think. The point is, you are welcome here because you are part of this fucked up little family that I’m lucky enough to have stumbled into. There’s nothing you need or want to make you happy or comfortable that I won’t gladly part with an obscene amount of money to get.”

Bucky just stared at him for several long seconds before speaking. “But there’s nothing I can offer you in return. How is that fair? I don’t want to be the charity case.”

“It’s not about keeping score. It’s not like that with any one that calls this tower home. We have each others back on the battle field and off. We all do what we can to help each other. I have a ridiculous amount of money and it makes me insanely happy to spend it on things for the people I care about. You’re going to have to deal with that.” He can see Bucky wants to argue. “If you really want to feel like you’re offering something up, just play that thing for me sometimes. It’s a little known fact that I’m a sucker for a good piano piece. Always did calm me down. If you don’t like that option, help me keep our dear Captain whole and healthy by keeping him from putting himself in danger, or maybe let me play with that arms of yours for a bit.”

They could hear Steve’s footsteps approaching from the kitchen when Bucky spoke in a rush.

“Done. All three. Done.”

“Good. Now how do you feel about testing her out before dinner?”

Bucky turns, rifling through the sheet music before pulling one out and grinning at it. “I always loved this one.” He spreads the sheets carefully, stretching his fingers before beginning.

Not wanting to make the soldier nervous by staring at him while he plays, Tony ventures toward the window. Staring out over the city, he doesn’t really see what he’s looking at as he lets the music sooth him.

When the piece finally ends, it’s JARVIS that speaks first. “Masterfully done, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Please, JARVIS. Call me Bucky, and thank you.” Bucky looks toward the ceiling as he speaks, a habit he picked up from Steve.

“As you wish, Bucky.” The AI responds rather cheerfully.

“Bravo! I can already tell this is one purchase I will not live to regret.” Tony claps, a huge smile across his face.

“That was beautiful, Buck.”

The soldier is blushing slightly, head ducked down at the praise. “How about we eat some pizza?”

“I’ll grab the drinks!” Tony springs away from the window. He just knows that tonight he will sleep. First, they’ll eat far too much pizza. Then maybe they’ll convince Bucky to play another piece or six. Then he will crawl into his bed, and they’ll crawl into theirs, and the three of them will get one of the first full nights of sleep they’ve had in far too long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from the full name of the piece Bucky plays - Holst’s The Planets, Op. 32 II. Venus, the Bringer of Peace 
> 
> For more Steve / Bucky (and the guys that play them) you can [find me over on Tumblr.](http://jlstreck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
